Baldric
A baldric was a wide, usually ornamental belt worn over one shoulder and around the waist that is typically used to carry weapons and/or denote rank. ( ) Andorian baldric In the 22nd century, some members of the Andorian Imperial Guard wore a baldric either over their left shoulder or their right. This Andorian baldric was made of a leather-like material and comprised of two straps (one thick, one thin) connected to a belt. Thy'lek Shran often wore this baldric, placing it over his left shoulder. ( ) He was no longer wearing the baldric when he boarded the in 2161, having left the Guard five years earlier. ( ) Andorians who wore baldrics *Telev *Tholos *Thon *Thy'lek Shran Klingon baldric The Klingon baldric was a sash that traditionally went over the left or right shoulder of noble Klingons. It contained the symbol of a Klingon House. ( ) Some baldrics were used to hold knives or daggers. ( ) Worf was allowed to wear a baldric as a member of Starfleet. He wore his over his right shoulder. ( ) He removed this baldric from his Starfleet uniform only on a few occasions, including: * After mating with K'Ehleyr in 2365 ( ) * A meeting with the Klingon High Council in 2366 ( ) * When he killed Duras in 2367 ( ) * While playing poker in 2369 ( ) * During a poker game in 2370 ( ) * When in Deanna Troi's quarters in 2370, after having spent the night with her ( ) * When he was on trial in 2372 ( ) * Upon entering Dr. Bashir's office in 2373, after his first intimate encounter with Jadzia Dax ( ) * Shortly after returning to the 's bridge after destroying the Borg's interplexing beacon on the ship's deflector dish in 2063 ( ) * When imprisoned in Internment Camp 371 by the Dominion in 2373 ( ) * While in his quarters on Deep Space Nine in 2375, before and during Kor's visit to him there ( ) He has also referred to his baldric as a "sash". ( ) , but was omitted from the episode as broadcast.}} Gul Dukat was seen wearing a Klingon baldric, which he most likely procured from his captured Bird-of-Prey. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard once told Worf to "straighten his baldric" after Worf entered the bridge late for his duty shift. ( ) Klingons who wore baldrics * B'iJik (right shoulder) * Chang (right shoulder) * Duras (right shoulder) * Gowron (right shoulder) * K'mpec (right shoulder) * K'Nera (right shoulder) * Kahless the Unforgettable (right shoulder) ** Kahless' clone (right shoulder) * Kang (left shoulder, later right shoulder) * Kerla (right shoulder) * Klaang (left shoulder) * Klag (right shoulder) * Koloth (right shoulder) * Kor (left shoulder, later right shoulder) * Korok (left shoulder) * Krell (right shoulder) * Maltz (right shoulder) * Martok (right shoulder) * Morag (right shoulder) * Torak (right shoulder) * Torg (right shoulder) * Worf (right shoulder) Gallery of Klingon baldrics File:Kang2268.jpg|Captain Kang in 2268 File:Kerla.jpg|Brigadier Kerla in 2293 File:Worf2364.jpg|Lieutenant junior grade Worf in 2364 File:Kmpec.jpg|Chancellor K'mpec in 2366 File:Duras son of jarod.jpg|Councilor Duras in 2366 File:Torak.jpg|Governor Torak in 2369 File:Korworf.jpg|Kor and Lieutenant commander Worf in 2372 File:Martok, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council.jpg|Chancellor Martok in 2375 External link * de:Schultergurt Category:Clothing accessories